The primary objective of this multi-center project is to stimulate innovation in implantable ventricular assist systems that are designed to achieve at least a five-year lifetime. It is anticipated that the proposed systems will incorporate the latest advances in our understanding of circulatory support requirements, including physiology, materials science, physics and bioengineering, biocompatibility, tissue engineering, In situ tissue renewal, quality control, and manufacturing.